The Little Vampire (film)
The Little Vampire is a 2000 German-Dutch-American comedy horror film based on the children's book series of the same name by Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, about a boy who tries to save a young vampire and his family from a ruthless vampire hunter. It was directed by Uli Edel and written by Karey Kirkpatrick and Larry Wilson. The film stars Jonathan Lipnicki, Rollo Weeks, Richard E. Grant, Jim Carter and Alice Krige. Plot 9-year-old Tony Thompson moves with his family to Scotland from California, where his family takes up residence in a small castle while his father is employed building a golf course on the estate of Lord McAshton. Since arriving in his new home Tony has experienced recurring nightmares about vampires and a mysterious comet. Things also don't get any better for him at school as he gets picked on by Lord McAshton's grandsons Flint and Nigel. One night, while dressed up as a vampire, Tony is mistaken for one by the young vampire Rudolph, who is on the run from the evil vampire hunter Rookery. After realizing that Tony is not a vampire, Rudolph tries to attack him but ultimately fails due to being weakened by Rookery. After trying to leave through flying out the window, Rudolph falls from the sky due to his weakness. Tony helps Rudolph find a cow to feed from, and in return Rudolph takes Tony flying. The two boys quickly become friends, and Rudolph confides to Tony that his family only drink animal blood and wish to become human. Rudolph reveals that they are searching for a magical amulet than can be used to turn vampires into humans, but Rookery is also seeking to use the amulet against them. When Rudolph takes Tony to the cemetery where his family lives, they are confronted by Rudolph's parents Frederick and Freda and Rudolph's romantic sister Anna and rebellious teen brother Gregory. Frederick doubts Tony's loyalty to his son, but when Tony helps repel an attack from Rookery, Frederick begrudgingly allows Tony to help them. Tony and Rudolph then proceed to get revenge on Flint and Nigel. Rookery alerts Lord McAshton to the presence of vampires in the village. Lord McAshton reveals that his family has known about the existence of vampires for generations. Elizabeth, an ancestor of Lord McAshton, was romantically involved with Rudolph's uncle Von, who was the last known holder of the amulet, and both lovers were killed by the McAshtons. Learning this, Tony, Rudolph, and Anna seek out Elizabeth's tomb, where Tony experiences a vision pointing out the location of the amulet: Tony's own bedroom. Rudolph and Tony race Rookery to the amulet while the rest of Rudolph's family, along with Tony's parents, travel to the site of the ritual the vampires hope to perform. Tony and Rudolph succeed in bringing Frederick the amulet, but the ceremony is interrupted by Rookery. The vampires are unable to stand against Rookery's glowing cross, but Tony's parents defend them and defeat Rookery, pushing him and his truck off a cliff which floats away. Tony completes the ceremony by wishing for the vampires to become human. Rudolph and his family disappear as the comet passes, leaving Tony and his parents alone. Some time later, while visiting the village market, Tony spots Rudolph and his family, now human, moving into a house in the village. At first they seem not to recognize Tony, but as Tony does the Whistle to them their memories return, and the friends are reunited. Cast * Jonathan Lipnicki as Tony Thompson * Richard E. Grant as Frederick Sackville-Bagg * Jim Carter as Rookery * Alice Krige as Freda Sackville-Bagg * Pamela Gidley as Dottie Thompson * Tommy Hinkley as Bob Thompson * Anna Popplewell as Anna Sackville-Bagg * Dean Cook as Gregory Sackville-Bagg * Rollo Weeks as Rudolph Sackville-Bagg * John Wood as Lord McAshton * Ed Stoppard as Von Sackville-Bagg * Jake D'Arcy as Farmer McClaughlin * Iain De Caestecker as Nigel McAshton * Scott Fletcher as Flint McAshton * Johnny Meres as Teacher * Georgie Glen as Party Guest * Elizabeth Berrington as Elizabeth McAshton Production Parts of the film were shot in farmland near Cocksburnpath in Berwickshire in the Scottish Borders, at Culross and nearby Donnymarl Castle in Fife, in Newliston House, Dalmeny House and Dundas Castle near Edinburgh, at Gosford House in East Lothian and also on roads in West Lothian around Oatridge, near Broxburn. The school to which the main character goes is Low Port primary school in Linlithgow West Lothian. Category:Comedy horror films Category:Vampire films